An inkjet recording device that mounts a recording medium such as a fabric on a belt, transports the recording medium in a feeding direction (transporting direction) by moving the belt, and discharges ink from an inkjet head to the transported recording medium to carry out printing is known (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-13455). Such an inkjet recording device includes a detecting section that continuously detects a movement amount of a gripping unit for gripping a belt, where a movement amount of the belt is detected based on the movement amount detected by the detecting section. An encoder, a linear scale, or the like, for example, is used for the detecting section.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-13455